Tell me the Truth
by Faba
Summary: Now, since we're being completely honest with each other, I think it would be a good idea to ask each some things that we really want to know. [Fiyeraba oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I would say that I own it, but that would be an inappropriate lie that could land me somewhere horrible… **

**Author's Note: I didn't write this by myself… it actually originated as a role play on web-site… I was Elphie and Lost… (LostOzian) …was Yero. Italics is Lost (as Fiyero) and non-italics is me (as Elphaba).**

**Interested? You can read more here: **

http.//strandedsurvive **DOT** proboards77 **DOT** com/index **DOT **cgi

**Or even better!! You could join! We still need a Boq… and we even have some RENT characters available.**

**Yes, in case you haven't guessed, I was bored… **

"Now, since we're being completely honest with each other, I think it would be a good idea to ask each some things that we really want to know. I know I want to know you better, so do you feel the same about me? You want to try it?" she asked. Elphaba wanted to get inside his head and learn more about him. "Was there ever something about me you wanted to know? If so, now's the perfect time to ask it. Then, I'll answer, and it will be my turn."

_"Sounds good," Fiyero said. Something to keep the both of them entertained as the last of the clouds passed and things began to dry out. "Um... Have you ever wanted to do something stupid and idiotic, like the things I did on a regular basis?"_

She shook her head. "All my life I've refrained from stupidity. Now - tell the truth - exactly how many women _have_ you slept with? And, I can tell a liar, so if you do lie, I'll be impulsed to kick you between the legs."

_Fiyero felt his face turn red, and he looked down, but obediently counted in his head. __Renae was first... then Silla, Esor, Meka on a dare, Inglis, Galinda...__  
_

_"Over the course of about..." Fiyero tried to stretch. "five-ish... years... six women. And I'm stopping at seven, for fear of painful death involving nails and whips. And probably a gun. Feel free to tack on anything else I should be afraid of." And, eager to change the subject, Fiyero fired off his next question: "When was the first time you showed skill in sorcery? Even if you didn't know it was sorcery."_

Six women…Elphaba twitched and sighed. "Well, father told me that when I was very young, I had a looking glass. He told me that I used to stare in that as if I looked into other worlds."

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't suppose that's technically magic..." She trailed off and bit her lip. "But, after that, what I mostly remember, getting mad at the other kids I used to play around... and I suppose you know the rest."

She rolled her eyes. "Magic is mostly a big burden. Now, um... what are your parents like? Do you get along with them?"

_"Pretty well," Fiyero said. "When I'm not flunking out of schools, we barely fight, and then it's about little stuff, and it's not even a fight... Kind of a reminder in a harsh tone. When I __am__ flunking, it's a whole different story." He exhaled, remembering the numerous and predictable fights. "Threats, mostly. Threats to remove me from the line of succession from them, threats to run away from me... stupid, empty stuff, because none of it could actually happen. Though it should end, because I think I'm going to stay at Shiz." Fiyero turned to Elphaba. "What's your family like?"_

Elphaba tried to shrug off the fact that Fiyero's slept with _six women..._ She tried not to let it show on her face. "Um...my mother's... dead. My father prefers Nessa, and has a growing need to make me feel crappy. But, Nessarose is probably the one I'm closest to, but she can be very needy mind you. Then, I have one brother, Shell. He's something else ... he truly is... um... now... SIX GIRLS?" She couldn't hold it in, but let it out, not all that loudly, to avoid another 'accident', but in a sort of frizzled manner.

_"I already promised the count won't go above seven for fear of painful death involving nails and whips! And probably a gun. And probably fear of being magic-spelled into oblivion." Fiyero curled his legs tighter into his chest. "And I was an idiot. Complete, complete idiot. Just remember that. I think I'm only half-idiot now. I'm not as smart as you, but at least now I have some common sense."_

Elphaba glowered. "Yes, you were and maybe still are a complete idiot! I've managed to stay virgin all of these years, but _you_... I can't even begin to describe you! Right now, in my rage all I can think of is: whore. Fiyero, one day you're really going to hurt yourself. Please, just... stop." She was begging him. "If you have common sense now, like you claim, use it."

_"Okay, common sense, here we go," Fiyero said, feeling his ego becoming bruised, yet he knew Elphaba had an insanely good reason to do it. "Common sense; I get out of this tree right now, go off and help the survival of the greater good, fixing and building and foraging and hunting and scavenging, while you go off and find some other male far more virginal than I and attract his attentions, causing me to scream, beg, plead, tear out my hair, and do something dangerously reckless. _

"Or is that not common sense?" Fiyero finished, still feeling bad yet proud he had managed to 'retaliate'. 

Elphaba narrowed her eyes, and got up. "I try to help and you still act like your damn five years old. I'm leaving."

Elphaba got up and trekked outside, not caring whether it was still damp outside. She was hurt; she was being serious and once again he tried to make it a joke.

"Congrats, _Fiyero_, you've got the green girl pissed."

_"No! Fae!" Fiyero could feel the adrenaline begin. She was leaving. She was leaving! "I'm being completely serious! If you left, I don't know how I would go on! Pissed at me or not, I am breaking up with Galinda because now that I know I love you, I can't go on with it! And the instant you find a guy who sees past the skin, he'd be in love with you!" He was practically hanging out the tree, staring out at her as she stood out in the mud. _

"The same way I'm in love with you." 

Elphaba started shaking. "Then you have to take care of yourself! You have to stop all of this crap that'll end with you dead! I won't always be here to watch over you, Yero! That's why I want you to stop all of this, because _I_ care about you! It's something none of the other girls considered! I love you too much to watch something horrible happen to you."

_"Then I'll stop," Fiyero said, climbing out of the tree to follow her. "If there is ever anything you don't like me doing, just tell me to stop. __I__ care about you too much to deliberately risk losing this." He reached for one of her hands. "And that's something I never considered with the other girls."_

Elphaba frowned and took her hands away deliberately. "_No_. Fiyero, this isn't for me. This isn't to make me happy, and then when you find someone else you go back to the way you were. _No_. This is for no one but yourself, you understand? No. One. But. You." She looked at him straight in the eyes. "So, do you promise now?"

"_I promise," Fiyero said. "I promise I've changed, I promise I love you, I promise that I would never be so cruel as to leave you behind if something else comes along. Because it won't be better than you. Nothing could be. And if you really want to find some way to say I'm only doing it for me, here's the truth: I'll only be happy when you're happy."_


End file.
